War of Jolly Roger
The War of Jolly Roger was the attempt of the Undead leader to take revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow, as well as conquer the Caribbean. Events Raising an army , the minions of Jolly Roger]] After he was made undead by Ammo Dorsi, Jolly Roger began to use his dark powers to raise sunken pirate and privateer ships (lost by the Spanish and the French during the War of Garcia and Pierre) from the sea floor to create a huge fleet, which he was intending to use to spread his power over all Caribbean. He became a scourge of the Caribbean, attacking countless ships and ports. The British Royal Navy wasn't able to capture him, and Weatherby Swann, the British governor of Port Royal, was forced to put a reward of 1,000 doubloons on his head, and heads of all his undead officers and crewmembers. But that didn't help much. An alliance was developed between him and the East India Trading Company, from which both sides would provide mutual support. He provided them magical immunity, and they, handed land access to him. Invasions Jolly Roger's armies kept growing, and he vowed to take complete control of the Caribbean. He used all his powers, made new alliances, and attempted to find Ancient and Dark weapons. Pirates, citizens, Naval soldiers all could not escape his wrath. The East India Trading Company, as part of their predecided alliance, allowed the undead forces to enter the ports, to ward off roving buccaneers. Port Royal When Roger felt that his his army is strong enough, he prepared to launch an invasion on Port Royal, the seat of the British power in the central Caribbean. Some powerful voodoo relics buried around Port Royal prevented him to do that earlier, but that changed when a number of unsuspecting pirates, swayed by a desire for easy gold, delivered the relics into the hands of Roger's more-or-less human servants - the Casa de Muertos. With the relics gone, Jolly Roger invaded Port Royal. His main target during the attack was the Governor's mansion, cause he believed that if he destroys it, all resistance will crumble. In truth however, Jolly Roger was looking for a powerful item that was hidden under the mansion. But thanks to united forces of the buccaneers and the citizens of Port Royal, Roger's attack was repelled. Tortuga For his next attack, Jolly Roger chose Tortuga, the infamous pirate island north of Hispaniola. This time, his main target was Jack Sparrow. He made an alliance with Lord Cutler Beckett, the head of the East India Trading Company. They both had a common goal; to rid the world of Jack Sparrow. He assumed that once Jack Sparrow is defeated, the pirates would abandon the Caribbean islands for safer waters. But Jolly's plans were again disrupted when his army didn't manage to capture Tortuga. Padres Del Fuego Following two shameful defeats, Jolly Roger decided to change his strategy. With the help of Beckett's men, Jolly Roger invaded Padres Del Fuego, an island where the Spanish Conquistador Humberto Diaz "El Patron" left a mythical treasure trove of weapons. But when Roger discovered that the weapons weren't on the island, he gave up the attack. Though the direct attack was abandoned, he developed a second strategy: he sent his crew, the Casa de Muertos, to once again manipulate the pirates into delivering information on the weapons. At the same time, they ordered the pirates to secretly double-cross the Navy. Prior to these small incidents of betrayal, the Casa pubicly came with the EITC leader, Captain Ellison Shaw, in an open show of their alliance. But the cracks in their alliance were soon to widen. Raven's Cove When Cutler Beckett learned that the weapons of El Patron are hidden on a mysterious island called Raven's Cove, he double-crossed Roger and sent the Black Guard to find the weapons. Both Roger's and Beckett forces landed on Raven's Cove, and fought a bloody battle over the weapons. At the end of the fight, both sides retrieved some of the weapons, and Raven's Cove was in ruins. Rum blockade After the battle of the Cove, Jolly Roger began committing more aggressions, such as starting a "rum blockade" to bring Captain Jack Sparrow out of his hiding. Sparrow quickly dispatched pirate crews to retrieve the Cursed Blades of El Patron, to vanquish Jolly for good. The Queen Anne's Revenge Out of nowhere, the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship of the infamous pirate Blackbeard, who was believed to be dead for decades, suddenly reappeared in the Caribbean. The ship immediately began to attack passing pirate ships. Soon, the pirates discovered that the Queen Anne's Revenge is crewed by jumbees, an undead similar to Jolly Roger's walking skeletons. This led to some pirates assuming that Jolly Roger has somehow gained control over Blackbeard's ship. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' Notes and references Category:Events